


A love to Last a Lifetime

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Carry On Countdown, F/M, M/M, Thinking, happy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: It's Father and Daphne's ten-year anniversary.
Relationships: Daphne Grimm/Malcolm Grimm, Malcolm Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	A love to Last a Lifetime

**BAZ**

I'm standing in the full-length mirror in my old room, getting ready for the party downstairs.

It's Father and Daphne's ten-year anniversary. They got married when I was nine. I'm nineteen now.

How time flies.

I remember standing in the mirror then. Wearing the typical black suit as my father's best man. I had been trying to properly fix my tie when my father had come in and smiled at me.

"Let me do that for you,"

Any other day, I would have told him that I could do it, wanting to show my skill off. But something about the gesture had seemed important so I had let him.

He knelt in front of me.

"I know we've talked about his before, but you know this doesn't change anything. You're still my child..."

"And you still love mum very much," I finished for him, "I know father, you've said that quite a few times now,"

He smiles and adjusts a strand of my hair.

"I'm glad you're happy, Father," I tell him

I'm startled out of my thoughts when the door opens and Simon slips inside.

"Hey, love," he says, "Almost done? People are going to start coming in soon. You should be down there too,"

I smile, "Come here and fix my tie, Simon,"

He looks a little confused. I don't blame him. Up until recently, I was the one fixing _his_ tie.

He doesn't say anything though, just comes to stand behind me and fixes my maroon tie.

I'm wearing a deep maroon suit today while Simon's wearing a white suit with a maroon shirt. We're matching on purpose and I know we'll be teased for it but I can't bring my self to care.

"What are you thinking about," Simon asks me once he's done with my tie

"How good we look together,"

He gives me a soft look and comes to stand beside me in front of the mirror.

Our reflection looks good. We look together and happy.

Later, after the speeches and the wine and cake, I watch my parents dance together, the same way I did a decade ago.

They look happy and in love. Same as they did ten years ago.

I want that.

I look at Simon. He's watching my parents too, his expression soft.

I'm gonna make sure I have it. That we both have it.

A love to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
